deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
William "B.J." Blazkowicz
William Joseph "B.J." Blazkowicz is the main playable protagonist of the Wolfenstein series of video games. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Big Boss Vs Blazkowicz (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Captain America (Marvel Comics) * Doomguy (Doom) * Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) * The Rocketeer History William Blazkowicz was born on August 11 or 15, 1911 in Mesquite, Texas he is the grandson of a Polish immigrant and the son of Rip Blazkowicz, an ambitious but crooked and racist Polish-American con businessman, and Zofia, a young Polish Jew. He was raised and grew up on a farm called the Blazkowicz estate in Mesquite, Texas near Forney Lake in the 1900s. His childhood was abusive, with his father venting his anger on him, his mother and their dog Bessie for his failing business. At an young age, B.J. started to have nightmares, often waking his father in the middle of the night. This ended when his father cured him of this by taking William in the basement to fight the monsters with weapons. His father later gave him his pocket knife, but it was taken by Andy and Howie and was forced to get it back by his father unless he wanted to ever enter the house again. B.J. was forced by Rip to get his pocket watch from the well, something that is echoed upon his return to the well in 1961. Despite the abuse he suffered, his mother showed him compassion and trusted him with her engagement ring, a heirloom to give to his spouse one day. Around the age of nine or ten, B.J. met and befriended an African-American girl named Billie, whom he developed a mutual crush on. She would have a great impact on his morality, as he saved a rat he put into a bucket full of water due to her pleas. Once caught by his father under the poplar tree, his mother hid him and Bessie in the closet while she dealt with Rip. Rip and Zofia argued until he slapped her unconscious, leading B.J. to come out of the closet and throw vases at him, until he was strangled unconscious. Later that day, Bessie was killed by Rip if B.J. refused to shoot the dog while tied to a saw horse, or killed him much to his father's glee. Afterward, B.J. and Zofia buried Bessie in the front yard, being consoled by his mother, who told him it would end better than it began. He was then taken into his room where his mother noted that Rip hurt him bad, then asking him did he want soup or porridge. B.J. once swam in the Gulf during red tide despite his father's command not to. It caused his skin to burn. At age eleven he once swam across the lake on a dare for tin soldiers. At 13, he fell into a pond near his family's stable, and was covered in leeches. At 19, he fell into the family well, in order to try to salvage his father's watch. His father was apparently abusive, and used to lock him the closet when he was bad, where he lost track of time. Still, he remembers good times, seeing Mesquite at sunset, and the country music he used to play back home. He later went onto work for his cousin in Mesquite, where he earned his first dollar. He also spent time with his grandmother, and learned that his Aunt Sara was diagnose with dementia during her time in college. B.J. notes that she was given medication, but it made her drowsy and strange. His grandmother told him it passed through the blood, and noted that her eyes were like dirty windows on a derelict shack. Once B.J. reached the right age, he ran away from home and joined the United States Army, much to his father's chagrin and his mother being heartbroken. B.J. would look back at his childhood with bad memories. Unknown to him, his father exposed his mother's Jewish heritage, leading her to be killed in an extermination camp in New Mexico once the Nazis defeated and occupied the United States. In the army, he joined the Army Rangers and was sent to boot camp, learning to kill Commanders first to not let reinforcements come into the battle. B.J. would later join the OSA and befriend fellow agents Richard Wesley and Pippa Shepherd. Around the same time, B.J. also befriended Wing Commander Fergus Reid, who referred and nicknamed him "Blazko". During World War II, B.J. became a sergeant in the U.S. Army Rangers, before receiving his commanding officer's commission and being recruited as the top agent for the United States Office of Secret Actions (OSA), At age 32 (early 1944) (a bit older than he actually was in RTCW, a retcon to the dating of the event), he traveled to Deathshead's X-Labs, swimming through the cesspools to destroy the super soldier research and the base.. In October and November 1944, B.J. is sent on mission to recover plans for a bomb, the VTOL from Nazis. During his mission uncovers a more drastic plot in Isenstadt where he encounters Wilhelm Strasse attempting to build a device to reach Black Sun Dimension, an extradimensional realm with power stronger than the atomic bomb. He confronted Wilhelm Strasse, witnessed Caroline Becker being shot by Hans Grosse. However he never found her body. He followed Strasse through a portal. He caused an explosion on Strasse's zeppelin from the inside, causing Strasse to crash into Isenstadt Castle. B.J. escaped and returned to OSA HQ. He would not reunite with Caroline for several decades later. Around 1945, B.J. made an attempt on Adolf Hitler's life, after an escape from Castle Wolfenstein (and defeating Hans Grösse), leading to him being known as the Wolfenstein Assassin. Rumors suggest Hitler fought him one of Strasse's Mecha suits, he injured the Fuhrer. But its claimed the Fuhrer got the upper hand capturing him, and after an unsuccessful hanging, he somehow escaped. In January 3, 1946, it is claimed that Hitler made a speech claiming the rumors were false, and that the assassin was recaptured, and hung recently. Although this was proven to be propaganda (or at least B.J. survived being hung, and escaped again). B.J. would continue to have Nightmare's about these events for years to come. In 1946, B.J. and Richard Wesley were sent to Castle Wolfenstein within the German Alps in order to retrieve a top secret folder, which contains information on the whereabouts of Deathshead's Compound. Disguised as SS officers, B.J. and Wesley infiltrate and arrive in the castle in a cable car, then continue to the office of Helga von Schabbs. When Wesley finds the safe, but no folder, he tells B.J. to radio Kessler which he reveals that he has new information regarding the folder and that he will meet them at his tavern. After radioing Kessler, Nazi troops interrupt the agents and B.J. engages the troops before Wesley can get a ladder for him to ascend up to the catwalk. Ad both agents leave the office via a vent, they both are captured by Rudi Jäger, accompanied by his dog Greta and a Super Soldier. Sent into the holding cells of the castle, Blazkowicz manages to escape with the help of a pipe which he uses as a weapon. He goes through the asylum wing of the castle and evades the jaws of a Panzerhund, as well as the various super soldiers guarding the prison. Blazkowicz manages to secure a boat and rearms himself before leaving for the Docks. Arriving at the docks, B.J. engages various soldiers while opening the keep to the castle. He manages to infiltrate the keep and fight off the various troops guarding the interior of the castle before finding Wesley after being tortured by Rudi in a surgical theater, strapped in an electric chair. Blazkowicz is captured once again by Rudi who straps him in the chair while trying to interrogate him. The interrogation doesn't go so well, however B.J. manages to break free, electrocute Rudi in the chair and then kill his dog Greta, who was snacking on the Wesley's body. Before killing the various forces sent by a vengeful Rudi, Blazkowicz manages to escape and heads for the cable car port while taking on more Nazi forces in the castle. Despite their best attempts to kill him, B.J. manages to survive and continue his escape. Blazkowicz arrives in Paderborn Village where he meets with Annette Krause and Kessler at the tavern and has to hold off several squads of Nazis before combating Rudi. Upon Rudi's death, Blazkowicz escapes the tavern's destruction as Rudi was armed with powerful explosives which didn't activate until his death. B.J., Kessler and Annette all leave in a rowboat heading for Wulfburg to meet up with another contact known as Agent Two. Upon their arrival, B.J. headed for Agent Two's location at a baker shop and finds that it's Pippa Sheperd who is his contact. She tells him Helga is at the Wulfburg Tavern where he heads to and poses as a waiter in order to get close to Helga and leave with the folder. While trying to leave with the folder under his tray, B.J. is stopped by Helga and ordered by her to taste the wine. After she tastes it, Helga is outraged by the fact that the wine wasn't to her satisfaction and orders Blazkowicz to drink it. B.J.'s cover is blown when Helga takes her kitchen knife and stabs him in the hand and orders Emmerich Schreiner to keep him covered. Blazkowicz manages to pull the knife out and stabs Schreiner with it and obtains his Handgun before he is hit by debris from the ceiling caused by an earthquake. B.J. gets up and heads back to Pippa, but encounters several Shamblers along the way. Upon his arrival, Blazkowicz witnesses the death of Pippa at the hands of a shambler and kills it before obtaining his weapons. At the same time, he also saw Pippa come back as a shambler and killed her before leaving. Engaging more undead along the way, B.J. finds himself utilizing a Laderoboter to get him passed various obstacles in the way before arriving to the dig site. B.J. arrives at the dig site and continues into the caves where he finds Von Schabbs and Schreiner in the chamber housing The Monstrosity. B.J. combats the monster and kills it, then heads to see a wounded Helga and obtains the folder. Before leaving, he is buried underneath several rocks, but is rescued by Fergus Reid and other allied troops before heading to R.A.F Kinloss where they board an aircraft and head of Deathshead's compound. In 1946. B.J. and the Allied soldiers launch an assault against Deathshead. After crash landing on the beach, B.J. and his team eventually climb to the castle. They suddenly fall into a room which is a testing facility for Deathshead. They struggle to escape incineration and enter a strange room. They fight and kill Deathshead's UberSoldat. Private Wyatt soon realizes that they are trapped. He hears someone approaching the door. The small window opens and reveals a very old Deathshead. The walls start closing on B.J. and choke him until unconsciousness. He wakes up to see Super Soldiers holding Wyatt, Fergus, Prendergast and himself. He is forced to choose whether Wyatt or Fergus will be dissected by Deathshead, or else all four soldiers will be slaughtered. After his choice, Deathshead turns on the rooms fire system planning on incinerating the rest of the team with a Super Soldier standing guard in the room. He and his team manages to escape after B.J kills said Super Soldier and damage the fire system before they are immolated. They all jump out of the window, just as the room explodes and sends several pieces of shrapnel out of the window. A small piece of metal enters B.J.'s brain, and he immediately falls unconscious into the sea below. He is later picked up by a fishing boat and left at the asylum in Poland. B.J. slowly starts to awaken causing psychotropic illness. In 1960, Nazi forces lead by Keller make a final visit to shut down the asylum. Just as the main nurse Anya Oliwa was feeding him, the troops storm into the ward and starts executing patients. Anya's parents intervene and struggle with the Commando as B.J. grabs a kitchen knife. The Commando overpowers both of Anya's parents and they execute them. Anya is taken away. The Commando kills the rest of the patients and gets ready to shoot B.J. In a fit of rage, he stands up and slices the Commando's neck, muttering "Nazi scum." While dealing with weakened muscles from lack of use, B.J. battles his way through the asylum and finds Anya. He drives to Anya's grandparents' house. He finds out that during his recovery the Allies lost World War II, with the United States surrendering after atomic bomb attacks, and that Nazis rule the world. B.J. appears older than past installments with light-brown hair (which draws more upon his classic look) and has a mass brutal appearance. B.J. and Anya's grandparents help him clear the east station to travel into Berlin and manage to make it onto the train. In the middle of the night, B.J. makes coffee, but before he can return to the cabin, he is stopped by Frau Engel, a high-ranking female member of the Nazi military, and her lover Bubi and questioned on his national race. Forced to go along with the callous tests, which focus on choosing between specific cards to determine his status as an Aryan. B.J. can choose to steal the gun from the table, although he would be quickly gunned down by Frau's private guard. Regardless of which cards B.J. chooses in the test, she places a gun in his face, though she reveals the cards as nothing more than old war pictures and vacation photos, with the test being nothing more than her morbidly gleeful exercise. She remarks that if he wasn't true Aryan, he would have gone for the gun and she could spot an "impure" person just by looking at them. Now in the clear, B.J. leaves the two and returns to his cabin with Anya waiting there. The two share a quiet moment before and end up making love as a respite from the tribulations they've experienced. After arriving in Berlin, the two stay in a hotel room near the infamous "secret police headquarters," known for brutal enhanced interrogations before sending their captives to Eisenwald prison. Anya, acting as a distraction, manages to buy B.J. enough time to sneak on top of a prison transport vehicle, and sneaks into the prison once they've arrived. B.J. rescues Fergus/Wyatt and other resistance members, but only the two escape with the help of Anya. Fergus/Wyatt take B.J. and Anya to the Monuments of Truth, the Kreisau Circle's headquarters for the time being. Reuniting with Caroline and eventually befriending J/Tekla, the resistance decide with the return of B.J., they can strike the Nazis and end their rule. B.J. is assigned to collect Nazi helicopters from Project Whisper alongside Bobby Bram, who sacrifices himself to get B.J. inside the London Nautica. After the mission, Anya analyzes Über Concrete and learns that the Da'at Yichud created it and have safe keeps around the world. Anya states that Set Roth is close by, but he is imprisoned in Camp Belica that is run by Frau Engel. B.J. goes to the camp and rescues Roth, Bombate, and other prisoners that results in Frau Engel being disfigured. Roth reveals that their is a Da'at Yichud Safe Keep, but is under the ocean and the group will need a U-Boat. B.J. is then sent to obtain the U-Boat Eva's Hammer. The group realize that the nuclear cannons require codes to fire them, making them have to go the Lunar Base on the Moon. B.J. and Fergus/Wyatt use the Spindly Torque to destroy a bridge and collect the identity of a Nazi scientist. On the Moon, B.J. collects the codes and barely escapes on a ship that crashes at the London Nautica. B.J. fights his way and learns from Fergus/Wyatt that Engel and her troops have found the Kreisau Circle H.Q. and have captured Anya, Bombate, Set and the others except Caroline and Max Hass. Returning to the base, B.J. has a final conversation with J/Tekla before their deaths and reunites with Caroline after defeating a Panzerhund. Returning to Deathshead's Compound, B.J. fires the Spindly Torque at the castle, destroying the entrance and swimming his way in and collecting weapons. Taunted by Deathshead, B.J. fights his way through the compound until he is drugged by Bubi. B.J. kills Bubi in front of Frau Engel and continues on looking for Anya and the group. Reuniting with them, B.J. separates and goes to confront Deathshead one last time. At the top, Deathshead reveals the Prototype Robot that holds Fergus/Wyatt's brain and has it attack B.J. After a lengthy battle, B.J. destroys Fergus/Wyatt's brain and gives his tearful farewell before Deathshead returns in a battle walker. B.J. defeats Deathshead and stabs him repeatedly before being grenade by the latter. With Deathshead dead, a critically injured B.J. calls in Fergus/Wyatt to destroy the compound after seeing Anya take the resistance members on board. According to the official Wolfenstein website: In 1946, with the tides of WWII turning dramatically in favor of the Nazi war machine, the desperate allied forces set out to shift back the momentum with one last ditch attempt; an assault on the Deathshead compound. The operation goes wildly awry and Captain Blazkowicz ends up in a comatose state on account of a traumatic injury. He somehow survives but lives on an empty shell of his former self in a mental asylum for fourteen years. Until a fateful day in 1960. Following the death of Deathshead, B.J. was significantly injured. Despite this, he survived the destruction of the compound and was rescued by the Kreisau Circle before the compound was engulfed in a nuclear explosion. However, according to Set, his injuries put him in a coma for 5 months and he also suffers kidney failure, which forces him to use a tube to pee. Furthermore, in order to save his life, Set had to cut most of his damaged intestines. It's revealed that Anya was carrying Blazkowicz' twin children, Fergus was also briefly seen. Furthermore, according to Irene, his action against the Nazis had inspired thousands of people around the world to rise up against the Nazi and he also becomes a symbol of hope and rebellion for all the oppressive people in the concentration camp, which makes Irene try to execute him in international live broadcast to crush their hope. During this time, Frau Engel and her death squad attacks the Eva's Hammer to kill BJ. Despite the valiant resistance from the Kreisau circle, the entire submarine was overwhelmed and BJ was captured just after he wakes up and fights his way through the Nazis. Irene Engel kills Caroline Becker, but is stopped by Sigrun Engel from executing Fergus/Wyatt, with the duo escaping from Engel's gasp and drives the Nazi out of the Eva's Hammer. After regrouping with his comrades, he manages to get to the US and begins to launch a Second American Revolution with the American Resistance. In addition, B.J. gains the power suit worn by Caroline, using it to walk and battle against the Nazis. However, it is revealed that since Set Roth had to cut most of his damaged organs to save his life caused by Deathshead's grenade-suicide, he doesn't have much time left to live. This causes B.J. to become depressed and start to distance himself from Anya to focus on ending the Nazis' control over the world. In addition, B.J. starts to speak to Caroline to coup with her death, asking her "to light the way" and stick around while he is wearing the power suit. B.J. goes to Manhattan and makes to the State Building, meeting Grace Walker and Norman "Super Spesh" Caldwell at gunpoint. Upon revealing who he is and his intention to start a revolution, Grace agrees and is forced to leave the Penthouse due to the Nazis attack. B.J. distracts the Nazis as Grace and her group make it to the helicopter. On the Eva's Hammer, B.J. returns to Section F to collect a warhead to use on the Oberkommando in Roswell. B.J. has an argument with Anya that ends with their relationship being strained. Putting everything else out of his mind, B.J. disguises himself as a firefighter and goes to Papa Joe's All American Diner where Super Spesh takes him to Area 52. After detonating the bomb, B.J. decides to return home and collect his mother's engagement ring. B.J. reunites with his father and learns that he exposed his mother to the Nazis and was awarded with a new home. Being held at gunpoint, B.J. reluctantly kills his father and realizes that Rip called Irene and gave away his location. The Ausmerzer lifts the house, leading to B.J. to detach the claws that ends with him falling back to the earth. The power suit is disassembled by the Nazis and Irene takes his mother's ring, having him sedated for his execution. B.J. is imprisoned in Washington, D.C. and states he is part of the show, being the guy "wearing the black hat". He witnesses Super Spesh death after the latter attempted to save him, and is mocked by Irene Engel and puts her gun into his mouth to taste the bullet that killed his friend. Afterward, B.J. is taken to court where the judge sentences him to death for his crimes. Blazkowicz hallucinates of escaping his restraints and killing all the Nazis in the courthouse before reuniting with his mother. B.J. returns to reality and is taken to the Nazified Lincoln Memorial for his execution by General Engel. Reciting his father's word on the old and weak, he is beheaded by Engel on live-television before his head is dropped off the platform. Thankfully, B.J.'s head is saved by Set and the group with the help of his drone, being revived with a Head Transplant that saved Shoshana. B.J. is given a Bio-engineered Super Soldier Body that was founded by Caroline amidst his critical condition months before. B.J. awakes in his new body and is greeted with happiness by his comrades, making him more jovial and determined. B.J. is ordered by Grace to collect the New Orleans dossier from the Manhattan Nuclear Bunker, testing out his contraption from Set and collecting a rebreather to walk through radiation. Going to New Orleans, B.J. meets New Orleans Resistance Cell leader Horton Boone and gets his recruitment via drinking. B.J. distracts the Nazis with Paris Jack's Panzerhund and later returns to the Eva's Hammer to shoot the nuclear cannon at the Ausmerzer. Afterward, the group decide to hijack the Ausmerzer, but need the ODIN codes from the Oberkommando on Venus. Anya makes a plan to have B.J. disguise himself as Jules Redfield, kidnapping him at his favorite milkshake restaurant. On Venus, B.J. reunites with his arch nemesis Hitler who kills Ronald Reagan, Llewellyn Ewing, and John Anderson after he chooses Redfield. B.J. dons a Venus Atmospheric Suit and collects the ODIN codes, leaving Venus in a Haunebu-V. B.J. returns and celebrates his 50th birthday party where Fergus's arm/Wyatt disappear the following day. After helping Fergus/Wyatt, B.J. and Anya go to the Ausmerzer and fight their way to put in the ODIN codes. B.J. takes over the Ausmerzer and is saved by Anya who kills a couple of soldiers and a Panzerhund. At the Jimmy Carver Show, B.J., Anya, Horton, Grace, and Fergus/Wyatt sneak in and allow him to execute Irene Engel on live-television. If Fergus' timeline is chosen, B.J. will briefly speak but won't in Wyatt's timeline. At the end, he proposes to Anya with his mother's heirloom, an engagement ring. After assassinating Irene, Grace Walker asks him to dispose all Übercommanders to make sure Irene never have as successor to do her work in the occupational US and to further destabilize the Nazi's chain of command. After doing so, the Nazi's regime in America crumbles, destroying the puppet government and taking back the land of the free. B.J. returns as a mentor for his twin young daughters to become his successors: Jesse and Sofia in the crusade against the Nazis. For some reason, he went missing for the secret mission in Paris, making his twin daughters to search for him and even possibly helping the French Resistance to toppled the Nazi regime occupation that span ever since after World War II. Death Battle Info Abilities *Athletic prowess *Weapon Mastery *Stealth *Improvisation skills Weapons *Knife *Handgun 1946 *Handgun 1960 *SMG *Assault Rifle *AR Marksman *Automatic Shotgun *Double-Barrel Shotgun *Machine Gun 1946 *Machine Gun 1960 *Frag Grenades *Tesla Grenade *Laser Cutter *LaserKraftWerk (LKW) *Much, much more Feats *Can kill men in warsuits who could survive their own rockets *Can kill men in a few stabs *Can dual-weird and shoot heavy assault rifles one-handed *Can survive point-blank explosions *Treated multiple stab wounds and being tossed into an incinerator as if it were a mild inconvenience *Fought the Germans of Castle Wolfenstein for a whole night *Killed his father, the Ubercommanders and General Irene Engel. *Defeated Mecha-Hitler *Helped start the Second American Revolution Weaknesses *Symptoms of PTSD Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Alternate History Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wolfenstein Characters Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Spy Category:Soldier Category:Super Soldiers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dual Wielders Category:Stealth Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Parents Category:Snipers Category:Knife Wielders Category:Bethesda Combatants